


Exactement comme prévu

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Don't Color This Book! references, F/F, Humor, Matchmaking, Post-Canon, Swimming Pools, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Mabel a des projets romantiques pour Candy. Après tout, comment une fille aussi mignonne peut-elle être encore seule ? Il faut lui trouver un petit ami avec qui elle va bien !





	Exactement comme prévu

Mabel a absolument tout prévu.

Cela fait trop longtemps que Candy est célibataire, et Mabel pense que le garçon de la piscine serait parfait pour elle. D'abord, après toute une année passée à fréquenter régulièrement le vieux McGucket, Candy connaît certainement assez de science pour faire sauter les barreaux de la prison ! Ensuite, c'est dans cette piscine que Mabel elle-même a rencontré son premier petit ami sérieux, et l'a libéré d'un sort terrible, ce qui est de très bon augure !

(Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le garçon de la piscine ne se retrouve pas pris dans un mariage arrangé avec une dignitaire des lamantins.)

Mais bien sûr, tout doit être parfaitement arrangé dans les moindres détails !

Elle n'a pas parlé à Grenda de ses projets, car ici, la subtilité est le mot-clé. Mabel n'est pas certaine que Grenda serait la meilleure entremetteuse de l'univers. Elle a juste vaguement évoqué le projet d'emmener Candy faire un tour à la piscine.

"Oh, vous y allez seulement toutes les deux ?" a demandé Grenda.

"Tu peux venir si tu veux, bien entendu !" s'exclame Mabel. Il n'a jamais été question de l'exclure, et elle est confuse que cela ait été pris comme cela.

"Oh, pas de problème ! J'ai un truc à faire !" s'exclame bruyamment Grenda. Mabel meurt d'envie de demander ce que c'est - peut-être skyper avec Marius ? - mais elle se raisonne, et décide de se reconcentrer sur son premier projet.

Tout d'abord, elle emmène Candy acheter un nouveau maillot de bains. Candy est toujours mignonne, mais là il s'agit d'être super-hyper-extra-mignonne !

A la troisième boutique, elles trouvent enfin le maillot de bains parfait, violet avec des dentelles. 

"Il est magnifique !" s'exclame Mabel.

"Je vais le prendre, alors." répond Candy.

Mabel sent un léger trouble dans la Force. "Mais toi aussi, tu l'aimes ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais prévu de t'arrêter à la première boutique et tu en as assez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !" s'exclame fermement Candy. "Meilleur maillot de bain de Gravity falls. Prix décerné."

Vraiment, n'importe qui, en voyant Candy habillée ainsi, aurait envie de sortir avec elle. Du point de vue de Mabel, bien sûr, c'est vrai même avec les vêtements ordinaires qu'elle remet à la sortir du magasin, mais pour une première rencontre, il faut faire des efforts.

Mabel doit se retenir, sur le chemin de la piscine, de se frotter les mains tout en arborant un sourire aussi large que l'océan Atlantique. C'était soit ça, soit se mettre derrière Candy pour pouvoir ricaner tout son soul, et cela semblerait étrange, pense-t-elle.

Juste pour être sûre, elle demande, d'un ton détaché. "Candy, est-ce qu'il y a un garçon qui te plait ?"

Parce que bien entendu, Candy n'a pas de petit ami, elle le saurait sinon, mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui a attiré son regard entre temps, et Mabel ne voudrait pas tout gacher avec une mauvaise synchronisation. Cela l'ennuierait quand même si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pense-t-elle. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, pourtant.

"Pas vraiment." répond Candy. "Calme plat du côté garçons." Elle rougit un peu cependant, de façon si charmante que Mabel en rougirant presque aussi.

Enfin, elles arrivent à la piscine ! Et Mabel pense avoir épuisé toutes ses réserves de subtilité.

"Viens !" dit-elle. "Je vais te présenter quelqu'un !"

Elle l'entraîne jusqu'au renfoncement dans le mur de la piscine où était le garçon, mais il n'y a personne. C'est bien la dernière complication à laquelle elle se serait attendu. Il est littéralement prisonnier ici, comment peut-il faire pour ne pas venir à un rendez-vous ?

Candy se penche vers la grille, et pousse des exclamations.

"Oh, je n'avais jamais remarqué cet endroit ! Il a l'air terriblement hanté ! C'est un fantôme, que tu voulais me présenter ?"

Mabel est troublée.

Elle se rend soudainement compte qu'en général, les gens prisonniers dans les piscines meurent de fatigue, de froid et de faim, et il était probablement déjà mort quand elle l'a rencontré. Mais alors, cela veut dire qu'elle a presque voulu caser Candy avec un fantôme. D'un autre côté, elle suppose que les fantômes _peuvent_ être séduisants, même si pas autant que les vampires ?

Mais cela n'empêche rien au fait qu'il n'est plus là, et que son plan a échoué sur toute la ligne.

Mais tout n'est pas perdu ! Candy est jolie, drôle, généreuse, intelligente, elle sait jouer de la musique et porte un adorable maillot de bains, et il n'est pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas de petit ami ! Mabel est prête à prendre un micro et à le crier publiquement s'il le faut. D'ailleurs, cela lui semble une bonne idée.

"Attends ! Tu vas voir !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Je vais te trouver un petit ami même si ça doit me tuer !"

"Quoi ! Non ! Mabel, attends !"

Candy la retient par le bras, mais Mabel, emportée par son élan, pivote et glisse sur le sol mouillé. Elle s'affale sur Candy, qui essaie de la retenir, mais glisse à nouveau, et bientôt, elles sont toutes les deux dans la piscine. Mabel essaie de remonter Candy à la surface, mais elle n'est pas très sûr de la bonne direction ; elle croit que Candy essaie de la remonter à la surface. Enfin, elles sont toutes les deux la tête hors de la piscine, en train de cracher de l'eau, chacune consciente que ce serait plus facile de nager en se lachant, mais que cela serait émotionnellement déplacé, surtout que Mabel se sent un peu coupable pour cette chute en premier lieu.

Mais Mabel aperçoit Grenda qui sort de derrière un buisson. Elle est donc venue aussi ! Avec sa force herculéenne, elle pourra sans peine les remonter à la surface ! Et justement, elle se diriger vers elles, tend les bras dans leur direction...

Mais au lieu de les agripper et de les remonter, elle appuie les bras sur l'arrière de leurs têtes, et les pousse l'une vers l'autre, en s'exclamant d'une voix tonnante. "Et maintenant, vous vous embrassez !"

Mabel rougit. D'un côté, cela lui semble une excellente suggestion, mais de l'autre, elle doit trouver un petit ami à Candy et...

Elle est coupée dans ses pensées quand Candy l'embrasse. Et bien sûr, même si elle n'a pas encore tout a fait réalisé que c'est elle qui a séduit la fille la plus mignonne de Gravity Falls, ses lèvres répondent pour elle. Grenda n'a plus besoin de les pousser, plus du tout !

Et ce n'est qu'avec la plus petite fraction de sa conscience que Mabel peut la voir prendre une pose de victoire, les bras fléchis pointant vers le ciel, tout en clamant : "Je suis la meilleure entremetteuse de l'univers !"

(Mabel ne lui contestera pas cela ; pas aujourd'hui)


End file.
